The instant invention relates to a process for the production of a yarn from fiber material which is drawn after carding, then combed, drawn again, and then spun.
Such a process is usual for the production of high-quality ring-spun yarns (U.S. Pat. No. 2,809,401). The combing action increases the average length of the fibers in the yarn since most of the short fibers are combed out. Furthermore, impurities, short fibers, dust and fiber tufts which could not be removed in the preceding preparation steps are combed out. In addition, the parallel orientation of the fibers in the yarn is improved. However, this process for the production of a yarn is very expensive.